cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cauvin
Cauvin is a town in the Royal Republic of Displaced Calvinists. It is located north of Lake Volta in West Africa. It is the administrative capital of the Cauvin District, and home to the national Movie Industry, affectionately known as "Calvinwood." Background The city of Cauvin was founded as an extension of New Batavia Colony, as a refuge for the persecuted French Protestants and Scottish Covanenters who later formed the nation of Displaced Calvinists. The successful Ferrel's Geneva Fried Chicken Fast Food chain is headquartered in Cauvin, reflecting the fact that Cauvin houses the Royal Republic's largest series of chicken ranches. Economy and Politics In mid-2007, Displaced Calvinists' Fast Food industry was in sharp decline, causing Cauvin to experience difficult economic times. Three of the five largest chicken ranches closed during those months. Even with the dramatic comeback of the Royal Republic's Fast Food sector, Cauvin is still considered the least prosperous community in the nation. The production of Steel had replaced Fast Food as an economic staple for a while, but the nearby Factory complex proved to be the least significant one in the Royal Republic. The former Steel mill now sits idle. When the production of Steel and Automobiles declined, the return of Fast Food and chicken ranching barely kept the local economy afloat. While the importing of the Coal that had been used to produce the steel has been suspended, the pollution caused remains a concern. A voluntary Labor Camp to provide work and income for the unemployed in the region has been met with mixed emotions within the community. The national and regional governments are investigating ways to improve the situation. It is speculated that the economic hardships of 2007 fueled the rise of Revolutionary Hugo Vaches and his Bovineian Revolution party's popularity among the laboring classes in the District. The town of Cauvin itself continues to be ruled by the Classis Council, dominated by the national Republican Eldership Party. At the moment, Hugo Vaches and members of the Bovineian Revolution are thought to be living in a self-imposed exile in the Sahara Desert as a result of the nation's Border Walls and Great Monument. Cauvin's economy continued to flounder until the early Fall of 2008, when the Royal Republican Film Ministry granted license for the founding of an official Movie Industry in the Cauvin District. With the opening of Whiggamore Brothers Studios, and the release of several major motion pictures (such as Presbyterians of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Shorter Catechism), the city's economic and political woes seem to have finally ended. The Movie Industry was dubbed "Calvinwood" by the national press, a name that seems to have stuck. Other recent movie releases to have come out of Calvinwood include 29 Psalms, Amillennialism Now, and Escape from the Planet of the Arminians. People Prominent personalities of the town of Cauvin and the surrounding Cauvin District include educator Louis Monterrand, Republican Eldership politician Reverend François de Genève, fast food magnate and chicken rancher Guillaume-Étienne Ferrel, and revolutionary Hugo Vaches. category:cities category:The Republic of Displaced Calvinists